A Deal's a Deal
Overview Summary # Meet Palawa Joko in Joko's Domain # ADDED Help Palawa Joko regain control of some of his army by defeating General Huduh. # ADDED Retake the Bone Palace from Varesh's rear Vanguard and defeat Zadukar the Blessed. # ADDED See Priest Kehmtut for your reward. Obtained from :Sahlahjar the Dead in Remains of Sahlahja Requirements :Gate of Desolation (Mission) Reward :*2500 XP :*200 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points Followup :*Upon completion the players will find themselves in: Bone Palace :*To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Horde of Darkness Dialogue :I too made an unfortunate deal with Palawa Joko. I was a prince and, until my father died, had lived a life full of honor and the trappings of royalty, but free of duty. Running the kingdom was more than I could handle. With my people soon to feel the brunt of Palawa's attack, I made a deal with him: I would serve him if he would spare my people. Unfortunately, it cost me my everlasting soul, for he killed my people and made me his undying minion. Now Palawa is back, and I must serve him as he tries to regain power. Thus, it is my duty to tell you that King Palawa Joko, Joko the Wise, Joko the Mighty, Joko the Magnificient awaits you in Joko's Domain. Intermediate Dialogue (Palawa Joko) :I'm impressed by your confidence on the battlefield. Had you have been on my side during the Battle of Jahai, perhaps history would tell a different tale. :A deal is a deal, indeed. You need to get to that blasted Mouth of Torment before the world falls into night, and I need to regain my Bone Palace from that no-good descendant of an Ossa. Being sundered and bound beneath a monument has left my army feral and wandering, while the army Varesh left to protect her flank is composed of powerful deml demons you could never hope to defeat on your own. Of course, as the all-powerful and righteous heroes, you will try. But let me save you some time. Help me regain my most loyal general and he will help you break through the forces Varesh has left in your way. I will get my wonderful palace back and you will be one step closer to saving the world ... a noble goal for such good and righteous heroes. And do not entertain thoughts of killing me. That would be unwise and impossible. You need me as much as I need you, hero. Intermediate Dialogue (General Huduh) :Battle after glorious battle I have won for the great Palawa Joko! You cannot kill what is already dead! :Hahaha ... Palawa Joko is back indeed! Come. Fight with Huduh. It will be a glorious battle! Reward Dialogue (Priest Kehmtut) :So the great Palawa Joko returns. I can't say everyone will be happy to see him back. But matters had gotten out of hand with Varesh's troops garrisoned here. Those demons enjoyed devouring souls, and with an undead army about ... well, you get the idea. Here, this is from our coffers. We hope you will accept it. Trivia *The name is probably a reference to the 1987 movie, "Wiseguy", also named A Deal's a Deal. Category:Nightfall_quests